Hello, Los Angeles
by AddiCtiON.YOU.CANt.GEt.Rid.Of
Summary: A troubled teenager named Shane Gray moves from New Jersey to Los Angeles to find himself, his new sound, some success...and LOVE. Sorry if the summary is bad. P.S. Camp Rock Never Happened.
1. Hello, Los Angeles

Welcome to my life.

_Hi. I'm Shane Gray. Currently, I'm 20 years old. I'm a musician, from New Jersey, in a band called "2 Minute Glory." We play the type of music that's emo, always screaming, talking about killing yourself and all that kind of stuff. I have a girlfriend named Laura, who's the type of girl that actually listens to the type of music our band produces. She wears leather skirts and fishnet stockings and giggling is considered a crime in her mind. I'm a straight-D student in school, because basically I don't care. You don't need to know anything about Science, Math, English, Social Studies, Grammar…whatever… to be a musician. Whether I get good grades or not won't affect my music career._

_I know what you're thinking. I'm some messed up, misguided drunken teenager that smokes unknown substances and only cares about having sex with girls. Well, you're somewhat right. I wasn't always like this though. I used to be the type of guy who listened to anything but the type of music I listen to now. I used to like all the new songs that played on the radio, including some rock songs but nothing near as violent as now. I actually compared myself to one of those Jonas Brothers, but I feel that after everything I have gone through I cannot compare myself to anyone near that level of success. It amazes me how those guys can stay on the right track in life with all their fame when a nobody like me can't even stay sane._

_Also, I used to be really smart. Always got straight A's in school and had big plans for the future. Not that I'm one to blame things on everyone else, but I do think my parents have something behind this situation. My parents got divorced when I was 17 years old. For about a year and a half before that things were going downhill. They were always fighting, and my dad is an alcoholic. He would always come home drunk and hurt my mom. No one in my entire family cared about me, cared how I felt, or cared what I had to say. I had to survive on my own. I had to learn how to do everything without any guidance, and grow up teaching myself how to take care of my own self and how to get ready every day. It was basically like I didn't even exist._

_Not that I blame them in particular, but I blame the situation in itself that makes me who I am. At the age of 16 I joined in this band and my life did a complete 180. _

_I lived like this for about 4 years. Getting drunk all the time without a care in the world, getting arrested, fooling around with girls without a thought. It took me a good amount of time throughout those 4 years to truly realize what I was doing to myself. I'm pretty much done though. I want my old life back before things started going downhill at home. I want to change my sound, and I want to change my life. I want to do another 180 to get back to where I should be. And I've finally found the courage hidden deep inside of me to do so. _

That's where I am now. As we speak, I am on an airplane on my way to the complete other side of the country. I am moving from New Jersey, all the way to California. My parents don't give a crap about what I do, so they probably don't even realize I'm gone. As for friends, I don't really have any. No one was there to congratulate me when I had my high moments, and no one was there to comfort me through my low moments. Maybe if I did have just one person I could go to, I wouldn't be in this terrible scenario. In case you're wondering, I broke up with my girlfriend Laura. I need someone that cares about me, and I want someone that I care about. I just need someone who will be there for me 24/7, and I want to be there for them too. I want love. I broke up with my band too, and they were pretty pissed off but I need to do what's best for me.

I'm moving to Los Angeles, California. I want to completely change my outlook on music. I want beautiful lyrics that actually mean something and inspire people to do something great with their life and find strength that I am currently searching for. I want to find some friends, find love, find some real gigs, find some money, find some happiness and most of all, find myself. I'm ready to leave all that is behind me way back in Jersey, to never relive again. Although I feel like I am going to be in culture shock when arriving in this strange place, I feel that this is best for me. I'm ready.

Hello, Los Angeles. Here I come.


	2. Now or Never

I finally landed in Los Angeles at about 9:30 A.M. (Their Time) and I immediately got my things together and rushed out of the airport to get settled in my apartment as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to see L.A. since I had never been there before. I was eager to restart my life.

I got in a rental car that I would have for a few days as I explored the city for a little while. Everything was so beautiful. It was gorgeous out and warm even though it was still the morning. Everyone walking down the street seemed so happy. Everything in sight was bright and everywhere you turned there were shops and restaurants. It was practically the complete opposite of New Jersey. In the morning you would need millions of sweatshirts and probably hot chocolate. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but…in the winter you would. I just felt that in New Jersey I didn't feel the same comfort that I did here. I don't think that there were as many friendly faces back on the East Coast.

But, I wasn't truly sure of my surroundings, so I figured I would stop and ask someone for directions. And, well, I do love Starbucks so that was my first pick.

I walked in and instantly smelt the delicious aroma of coffee brewing. My thoughts were however interrupted by someone else as my jaw dropped to the floor. There was a girl standing at the counter ordering. She was gorgeous. I had to prevent myself from drooling. She was different from most of the girls I've dated, obviously, but she seemed like a typical Hollywood girl, but not in the bad way that it's known sometimes. She had beautiful auburn type colored hair in loose curls hanging on her shoulders. She was wearing a t shirt with a guitar on it in metallic gold and skinny jeans. At least there's a chance that she's into music…we have something in common. She had on these sunglasses with brown lens and gold circle designs on the side.

She was going in to order coffee, so I pretty much didn't have much time to make my move. It's now or never.

When she walked to the side of the counter to wait for her order, I approached her. I tried to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest as I put my elbow down on the counter, trying to be calm, cool and collected.

"Hey." I said. Well, I guess that's a good start.

"Hello." She said slightly smiling, but not much. I didn't want to come off like all of those disgusting guys who just constantly try to hit on every girl that they can find. That was pretty much like the old me, and I'm done with that.

"I just moved out here recently. I'm looking for Purple Blaze Road…can you tell me where that is?" I said.

"Oh…yeah. Sure." She said.

"It's really not far away. You just go down this street and make a right onto Shop Street West, and go down past the first stop light and you'll come to Purple Blaze Road. You'll have to make a left." She continued.

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"No problem." She said smiling now.

She went to dig into her bag to get her wallet as the worker at Starbucks put her drink on the counter. I took money out of my pocket and put it on the counter before she could get to her wallet.

"I got it." I said to her.

"Oh. Thank you. You really didn't have to do that." She said, surprised.

"It's okay. I wanted to." I said smiling, and looking deep into her eyes.

I think someone's eyes tell a lot about them. She had beautiful brown eyes that gave off such a soft, warm friendly feeling. I truly believe that they matched her personality. I could get lost in them.

There was a moment of silence when I finally cut in.

"Well, thanks again. I really appreciate it." I said as I began to walk out.

"Wait!" She said coming toward the door.

"I didn't get your name…"

"Shane." I responded.

As she asked me what my name was she grabbed a pen out of her bag. She pushed my sleeve up my arm of my hoodie jacket as she wrote…

_Mitchie ;]_

_557-2463_

"Sorry. I didn't have any paper." She said giggling as she wrote down her number. I just smiled to myself.

"It's okay. I can't lose it now." Wow, was that lame?

"Thanks for the coffee Shane. Hopefully I'll talk to you later." She said smiling.

And with that, she walked out.

I haven't even moved into my apartment in Los Angeles…yet, I've met the most beautiful girl on the face of the Earth and got her number. And, her name is Mitchie. It has a really nice ring to it. I think it's a beautiful and unique name. Just like her. I can't wait to call her tonight.

~*~*~~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*

**I know this is really short, and I'm sorry. I tried to extend it as best as I could because what's going to happen in the next chapter, I didn't want to combine with this one. This is basically the introduction to the next chapter. Sorry if I just confused you. Ahahaah Please Review, and check out my other story that's on the…uhhh…I think its 8****th**** or 9****th**** chapter. Ahaha is that bad that I don't know how many chapters my story has? Anyway, it's called Romance in Room 127? So check that out also, and review. Thanks!**


	3. I Just Can't Stop Smiling

I paced around my apartment for at least 25 minutes trying to find some confidence deep inside myself to pick up my cell phone to call Mitchie.

I finally dialed the number and gained some composure.

"Hello…Mitchie? This is Shane from the coffee shop today." Well, at least that's a start.

"Oh. Hi Shane!" She said.

"How are you?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great." I said thinking of her. "Look, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I would love that." She said. "I'll meet you outside of Starbucks at 7."

"Okay." I said chuckling a little. "See you then."

-

I walked up to the corner of the sidewalk where Starbucks was just down the path a little when I spotted Mitchie. I had to keep myself from passing out. She looked gorgeous. She looked stunning. She looked amazing. I can't even put it all into words.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a red dress top. Her hair was in loose curls and she had a huge smile on her face that made me smile too.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug as the aroma of her shampoo escaped into my body tickling me.

"You look amazing." I said as I saw her blush a little bit.

"You look really nice too." She said with a smile on her face.

-

We entered the restaurant as I asked for a table for 2. I saw the restaurant on my way home from Starbucks and I thought it would be a perfect date spot. I could tell Mitchie felt a little awkward, I guess because of how fancy the restaurant was. It wasn't too fancy to the point it was uncomfortable, but it was nice.

"Shane I really don't want you going through any trouble…" She said.

"Shh." I said putting my finger to her lips. "It's okay." I said as we both smiled.

We walked to the table as I pulled out my chair for her and she sat down. Of course, I took my seat across from her.

"So, tell me about yourself Mitchie." I said grinning.

"Well, I'm a Leo. I like long walks on the beach and Starbucks coffee." She said jokingly as I laughed.

"I'm just kidding." She said continuing. "My true love is music. I have a true passion for it. My main strength is singing, but I also play guitar & piano. I also really love to act."

No way.

"No way!"

Ha Ha. Sorry. I like to voice my thoughts…sometimes.

"What?" She said confused.

"I sing and I play guitar too!"

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes!" I said excited.

"You'll just have to show me sometime then." She said.

"Same for you." I said with a smile on my face. "Do you write songs too?"

"Yes. I love writing songs because it really helps me express how I'm feeling and just let everything out. It especially helps after a bad experience."

"Yeah definitely." I said in agreement.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Mitchie said.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Well…I want to know something about you…but I don't want to ask the same boring questions." She said giggling.

"Hmm…that's tough. I'm going to have to say blue. How about you?"

"Probably red."

"That makes sense." I said pointing to her shirt as she smiled.

"You know…I didn't get to put your number in my cell phone." She said.

"I didn't save yours either. Here…put yourself in." We both handed each other our cell phones as we entered our phone numbers. I entered mine as "Shane ;]"

We both handed each other back our cell phones as I put mine in my pocket.

"You can text right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Okay…just making sure." She said smiling as she put her phone away.

She has such a beautiful smile. I can't get over it.

-

We enjoyed our dinner occasionally making small talk getting to know each other better. Honestly, the more I learned about her, the more I began to like her. She seemed like such an amazing girl. She's just so beautiful inside and out.

I walked her back to Starbucks where her car was as we gave each other a hug goodbye.

"You know…I really love this place now." She said whispering in my ear as I just smiled.

"Me too."

We looked into each other's eyes until we finally broke away and came back into reality.

"I'll text you later." I said grinning.

"Okay. Talk to you later Shane." She said. With that…she got in her car and drove home.

-

To me personally it's amazing how this one girl can have me smiling throughout an entire date. Whenever I see her I just bubble up inside and I can't help but smile and be happy. My ex-girlfriend didn't even have that effect on me.

Also, I feel like I've barely known Mitchie but I can never get her off my mind. I always see her smile in my mind and hear her voice. I see her in my head before I go to sleep and she just takes over me. She just has that effect on me.

I think that moving out to Los Angeles is probably the best thing that could've happened to me. I feel like I've truly changed as a person and I'm having so much out here. I haven't had a frown on my face since I've been on this side of the country. Moving out here was the best decision I could've made in my entire life. Well, that…and stopping at Starbucks before moving into my apartment. ;]

~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had slight writer's block…and then I would keep thinking of ideas for Romance in Room 127 so then I wouldn't make much progress with Hello, Los Angeles. But, anyways, please review and let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Also, I updated Romance in Room 127 last night so if you didn't read the new chapter please do so and review because I'm going to try to update that soon. Thanks for sticking with this story even though I didn't update. Talk to you soon!**


	4. Starbucks & Pinky Swears

Mitchie and I texted for hours last night just sending random messages getting to know each other even better than we did before. She said how she really appreciated me taking her out to dinner which made me really happy to hear because I knew for a fact she had a great time.

_So…what are you doing tomorrow? Or…technically today ;]_

At this point I was texting Mitchie at 1:15 in the morning.

_Nothing. =]_

_Want to go for a walk in Main Park?_

_Sure…sounds like a lot of fun! Can't wait. But, if I want to be awake during the date I think I need to get some sleep =/ ahahah. You should probably get some sleep too Shane. Talk to you tomorrow. _

_-Mitchie x_

_Okay. See you tomorrow._

_-Shane x_

-

I woke up the next morning eager to see Mitchie. I could barely get any sleep that night because I was so excited for our date. And, most of all, my goal was to kiss her by the end of the date. I wanted to sooooooo bad.

-

I decided to stay casual for the date considering we were just going for a walk in the park so I put on a V-neck t shirt and some dark skinny jeans and I was off for my date with Mitchie.

First we were going to meet at Starbucks, to grab some coffee before the park.

"Mitchie!" I said when I spotted her.

She looked stunning. I never knew a girl could make a top and skinny jeans look like a million dollars.

"Shane!" She said giggling walking up to me to give me a hug.

"Want to get some coffee?" I said smiling.

She giggled a little more. "Of course!"

Her giggle seriously has a crazy effect on me. It makes me feel weak at the knees or something. I've never even had anything like that happen to me before.

We walked into Starbucks as she ordered her drink and I ordered mine. She didn't even give me time to reach into my pocket and she already had money up on the counter.

"Mitchie…Please…I got this." I said holding up my hand.

"No. You treated me last time and last night and you're taking me out today. I got it." She said.

"No. Mitchie I am treating you today. It wouldn't even be right in the first place to have you pay. Let me take care of it."

"Shut up Shane!" She said smacking me on the shoulder playfully.

I finally gave in considering we already had our drinks at this point and we left the coffee shop holding our Starbucks cups.

We headed toward the park and it was a beautiful day outside. It was sunny, warm, but still there was a light breeze every once in a while so it was perfect for a walk in the park.

We walked around the path for a while just making slow talk and learning more and more about each other by the minute until I finally gained some courage to hold her hand. I could see that she was trying to hide her smile but I saw her blush a little too.

"You know, it's really cute when you blush." I said looking at her and smiling.

That made her blush even more and it was adorable. Mitchie was such an amazing girl. She had such a great personality, and she always had a smile on her face, and she always looked absolutely gorgeous even though she didn't have to try. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink from blushing, but she still had a smile on her face and her hair was blowing in the light wind.

"So…why did you move out here to L.A.?" She asked me.

"Well…it's really a long, complicated story. But as for the short, short version…I just really needed to get away from all the problems and drama and just focus on my music."

"Oh…well…what happened?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I tried to say anything to avoid explaining my old ways.

"You said there was problems and drama…why?"

"Well, honestly, I just had problems at home with my parents' divorce…it was just too much stress and way too hard to deal with. No one was interested in what I was doing anyway. And, I didn't really have the best friends to say the least. I just wanted a fresh start."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That's none of my business."

"No. Really…it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. You don't know how happy I am that I found you." I said smiling, turning to look deep into her eyes.

That made her blush again. Her blush is so adorable it is beyond words.

"Well I hope you are enjoying it out here so far. There are a lot of fun places to visit out here. You can always call me if you need help getting around." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I tried to change the subject. This was supposed to be a happy date.

"So…when do I get to hear one of the songs you've written?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Not for a very long time." She said giggling.

"Why?" I said laughing. Even her giggle is contagious.

"I'm always so scared to show people my songs. Only one of my best friends has heard my songs because she helps me record them. They are usually for my eyes only." She said.

"Well I am determined to change that." I said.

"Alright well when I hear one of your songs…you'll hear one of mine around that time."

"Deal. Pinky Swear?" I said laughing holding out my pinky.

"Pinky Swear." She said linking her pinky finger with mine.

"Unfortunately I promised my friend Caitlyn that I would go over to her house because she's actually going to help me with songs."

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll text later."

"Definitely" She said giggling giving me a hug.

As much as I wanted to kiss her…and I'm talking _really _wanted to kiss her…I didn't feel like it was the right time so I decided to wait. We just hugged instead and we turned off the path of the park and headed back toward Starbucks where we both parked our cars and we headed home.

Suddenly, I had amazing inspiration for a new song.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

_**Review please! Let me know what you thought! And also…I wanted to take the time to tell you guys that I started a new story called "It's Just Chemistry" so that's up and running, so please check it out and review. Also, I updated "Romance in Room 127" So check out the new chapter and review that please. There is also a voting thing at the bottom so read the author's note carefully. I'm starting to get nervous writing 3 stories at once. I'm definitely going to get myself confused. Anyways, thanks for reading…read the other stories…blah blah blah…review. Ahahah Thanks! You guys are the best!**_


End file.
